Two of a kind
by Olg g
Summary: What if instead of getting knocked out by Foss, Kyle would have saved Jessi from ZZYZX? How different would their lives be?
1. Chapter 1

**Two of a kind.**

**.**

_**What if Kyle saved Jessi from ZZYZX? This is AU story starting from S2Ep1. It is intended as a light romance oriented story – a bit out of my element, although there will be some action and drama as well. Let me know if it is worth continuing.**_

_**I am not associated with Kyle XY in any way. **_

* * *

Kyle got closer to the door and listened intently. His senses were heightened; he felt that whatever was on the other side was significant somehow. He wasn´t hearing, seeing, or using any of his senses to sense anything in particular. Instead, the entity seemed to bypass his senses and was attempting to interact with his subconscious directly. Never in his life has he experienced anything like it. Or perhaps the memory of this experience was buried deep in his subconscious. Suddenly a very real, very obvious sound approached him.

Foss swung his gun at Kyle trying to knock him out. Kyle heard him in time, moved to the side, and with a quick motion put Foss in a chokehold.

¨What are you doing here?" he asked

"What are You doing here?" Foss replied back quietly, not to alert the guards

This wouldn't get them anywhere.

"You shouldn't be here Kyle. You should go home."

"What is on the other side of that door?"

"You don't want to know!"

"I am not leaving until I see it!"

Foss looked Kyle over. Clearly Kyle has trained well, and Foss could no longer overpower him once the element of surprise was lost. The explosives were going to go off in under 30 minutes, and Kyle was stubborn enough to stand there and argue for as long.

"Alright I will show you."

The two walked into the room. Kyle took Foss's gun and walked slightly behind him just in case. What was inside the room was even more surprising than the original feeling. There was a large human size pod. Inside a brunette girl 16 years old or so was floating unconscious in a sort of a pink liquid. The girl appeared to react slightly when Kyle walked into the room, her eyelids moving somewhat indicating an increased brain activity.

"Who is she?" Kyle asked recovering from the shock

"781228"

"She is a human being, not a number!" Kyle responded coldly coming up to the pod

"Well she doesn't have a name, unless you include XX"

"She is like me…" Kyle said quietly "I thought I was one of a kind…"

_One of the last words Adam told me is that he always felt alone, that he made me in his image. Having scattered Adam's ashes, I believed to be one of a kind. Yet judging by the pod design, and her body composition, she has never been outside the pod._

"We need to get her out!" Kyle concluded finally

"That's what I am here for" Foss lied to Kyle. XX was at best a secondary objective. Foss was never a scientist, but he has heard that XX was flawed, broken somehow, that she was no match for Kyle. Kyle's safety was far more important

"Alright" Kyle said simply and started draining the liquid from the tank

"Kyle…" Foss started "…from what I understand she is not like you. There was some flaw in her design… " "…she is aggressive and dangerous, she has cooperated with ZZYZX…" "…there is no telling what she could do…"

"So what do you suggest? That she spends her whole life in this pod? Nobody deserves this fate!" Kyle responded passionately "Especially not for a crime they have not yet committed."

"Just be careful" Foss gave up. They only had 25 minutes left

.

Kyle put his jacket on the girl and carried her outside. He was getting a little nervous. Kyle has never shared Josh's obsession with pornography, and things with Amanda were unpromising at best. So XX was the first girl he saw naked… So far as he could tell her proportions were flawless, and her…

_I need to control myself! What's wrong with me? The girl needs my help and all I can think of was how I wiped the pink goo of her with that small towel… The texture of her skin was so… Oh common. Ok don't panic, it's February, its cold outside and she needed to be dried. No harm done._

Kyle laid the girl down and examined her vitals.

"She seems to be unconscious, but otherwise unharmed." He concluded

Foss was walking nervously around. 10 minutes left. If Kyle finds out about the bombs he could run in and do something stupid. Thankfully he seemed preoccupied about the girl. Hopefully she will keep his attention long enough.

The girl's eyes fluttered opened. She looked at the two men fearfully. The younger extended both his arms with open palms, smiled and was moving very slowly not to scare her.

"Hi, I am Kyle." He said softly pointing to himself "don't be afraid." The girl was still cautious, although not as scared "you must be thirsty." Kyle said taking a sip out of his water bottle and handing it to her. The girl took a sip of water seemingly trying to understand the meaning of that action. Once reassured it wasn't dangerous, she finished half a bottle.

"You think water is good, you are going to love this!" Kyle said excitedly as he pulled out a bag of sour-patch-kits out of his pocket. "Food" he said eating one to show her it was safe and handing her the bag. The girl took it without hesitation and tried it.

_Who could possible resist their sour-sweet goodness?! Once the girl tasted it I could almost feel the taste explosion in my mouth. She smiled brightly – seemingly mimicking my actions. Within a minute she finished the package and stared at me for a second expecting more treats._

"That's all I got on me." Kyle said apologetically. The girl realizing what he said came closer and pocked his cheek with her finger. Seemingly fascinated she started touching his face and her own realizing the distinctions between the two.

_She reminded me so much of myself in those first few days after I got out of the pod. Our reactions, our urges, our desire to relate to other people: it was all there. After examining my face she pulled on my hair lightly and grinned. Then she pulled on hers and pulled her hand back covered in pink goo. Seemingly worried she looked at me questioningly._

"Your hair is wet, mine is dry." Kyle explained pronouncing every word

"Dly" she tried to copy his words as she ran her hands through his hair

_It took me a few days to realize the social norms governing human behavior. Her hands going through my hair felt… a little strange yet enjoyable but certainly inappropriate. But how can I explain that point to her without scaring her? After all I kissed Nicole the first day I met her. I wonder if she tries to kiss me… Stop it!_

In the meantime the girl ventured away from Kyle for a second to examine the car they came in with. Suddenly a loud explosion shook ZZYZX complex. Fire rushed outside the subterranean entrance. Stunned Kyle looked at Foss in awe. The girl jerked towards Kyle in fear and embraced him with both hands squeezing very tightly. Anybody else would have trouble breathing, yet Kyle was comfortable. She was strong, as strong as him perhaps, and had no understanding of her strength. She hid her face in Kyle´s shirt the way a child closes his eyes with his hands when he is scared.

"What the hell was that?" Kyle asked Foss angrily.

"Fifteen pounds of C4" he responded calmly "Let's go."

"Lets go?!" "You just killed all those people!!" "We have to help them!" Kyle yelled back

"No" Foss responded "There is no one left alive." "I know my explosives"

"You…"

_I didn't finish. How could Foss kill all those people! I was angry, angrier then I have ever been. Suddenly I was hit by a wave of strong emotions: rejection, desperation, loneliness. It was even stronger then my anger. But why? Why would I feel that way? Then a thought struck me. I looked down…_

The girl became convinced that he was yelling at her. She was looking up at him trying to understand what she did wrong. She had such pain, such desperation in her eyes, it could melt a stone. And Kyle's heart was far from a stone.

"No sweetie, not you, I am not yelling at you" Kyle's expression softened immediately. He hugged her back, and smiled warmly trying to dissuade her worries. "I think… I just felt your emotions… I have no idea how…" forgetting his previous reservations he ran his hands over her back "…don't be scared…"

The girl reassured looked at him with gratitude.

"We should get out of here" Foss started again

"Tom, somebody could still be alive…"

"So what, you are just going to leave her here?" Foss suddenly found a trump card "A clueless, pretty, half naked girl at night in the middle of the woods?" "Who knows what can happen?"

* * *

In the car the girl grasped Kyle's hand tightly and put it on her lap. Satisfied she was looking outside the back window trying to understand the world.

_The lesson in modesty would have to wait. I realized she needed me the way I needed the Tragers, and her affection had nothing sexual behind it. I would just have to control my hormones._

"You need a name." Kyle said finally looking at her "We can't just call you XX."

"Kyle?" the girl turned to him

"No, I am Kyle. It's a boy's name…" "Tom, any ideas?"

"Um I don't know…" he was surprised Kyle finally said a word to him "Rebecca?"

"Rebecca…" Kyle turned to the girl "do you like it?"

"Lebecca…" the girl repeated "Lebecca" she pouted. She couldn't pronounce 'r'

"You'll get it, it's a hard letter to learn." Kyle couldn't help but smile

"Hald!" the girl complained with a playful grimace on her face

_She looked adorable… But Rebecca didn't seem to fit_

"How about Jessi?" He said thinking it over

"Jessi!" The girl responded excitedly

"Jessi…" Kyle repeated again. It sounded good.

* * *

**Review! Let me know how my characters sound. **

**p.s. Jessi will learn her ´r´s, don´t worry.  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Homecoming

Ho**mecoming**

**To clarify questions about last chapter a little, in the original episode, Foss walks to Jessi's chamber first, presumably trying to get her out. Then he sees Kyle walking towards the room, and knocks him out as Kyle is distracted by Jessi's vibe. Then he drags Kyle outside leaving Jessi to die from the explosion. I agree with Alexander Ripley – it was very messed up. **

**I will be using parts of Season 2 (and S3 if I get that far) in my story, as one of the segments will no doubt show. This story is meant to show not only how would Jessi change if she grew up around Kyle, but also how Kyle would change around Jessi. I will also try to have more Josh, going with the lighthearted nature of the story.  
**

**I am not associated with Kyle XY.**

* * *

A few days later.

Kyle was walking down the hallway of the Baylin Estate. Suddenly he felt somebody jump on his back, hugging his waist with her legs. One of her arms hugged his shoulders, while the other covered his eyes.

"Guess who!" she said playfully

"Jessi you are the only one who ever does this." Kyle responded somewhat annoyed. It was hard enough getting his hormones under control without Jessi getting physical every 5 seconds.

"You are no fun!" She stated getting of him.

Kyle turned around and looked at her. She was wearing tight jeans and a white t-shirt that allowed a glimpse at her fit stomach just below where her bellybutton would have been. She bought the clothes yesterday with Foss, who referred to the trip as the least painful shopping experience he has ever had with a female. She could figure out what she wanted without even trying anything on. Unlike the 3 sizes too large men clothes they could find laying around Baylin's house, these complemented her very well. Looking at her one would never guess that she was 'born' 79 hours ago.

"You like?" She asked him turning around like a model on a runway

"You look very nice." He responded trying not to stare too much

"It's part of Pierre Roussant summer collection." She stated, as if Kyle was supposed to know what it meant. He stared at her blankly. "And my underwear is part of Victoria Secret very sexy collection." She stated again. "It complements my body type."

_Where does she learn this stuff?_

Kyle closed his eyes with his right hand for a second, trying to gather his thoughts to respond. When he opened his eyes, Jessi was standing shirtless looking at him with those large innocent hazel eyes, presumably trying to show Kyle the underwear.

"What does very sexy mean?" she said epitomizing the concept, yet completely oblivious to it's meaning.

Kyle bit his lip and blinked twice before he could gather his thoughts. Jessi's brassiere was part of the collection for a reason.

"Um… it means… where did you learn this stuff anyway?" He said feeling his heart rate accelerate

"I watched 'America's next top model' yesterday." She said, and realized that Kyle didn't know what it was "These women walk around in pretty clothes." She added triumphantly, summarizing the show for Kyle, finally able to teach Kyle something for a change.

"Why don't you put your shirt back on." He said finally "We need to talk."

Jessi obliged a little hurt that Kyle wasn't interested in her discoveries. He sat down on a couch, and motioned her to follow. She sat right next to him, put her right hand on his lap, and looked him in the eyes.

"First off you should learn about modesty."

"Modesty?" She looked at him clearly confused

"Yes, it is not okay for a girl to take her shirt off in front of a guy."

"Is it okay for a guy to take his shirt off in front of a girl?"

"I guess…"

"Why?"

"Ahem…" Kyle didn't know himself. Some behavior rules were simply stated to him. "It just is."

Jessi blinked a few times clearly confused. Kyle took her hand of his lap, and put it on hers.

"I guess I better have Lori explain."

"Loli Tlager?" Jessi said excitedly – Kyle spoke very fondly of the Tragers, and she was eager to meet them "Lori" she corrected herself. Letter 'r' was still hard, especially if she was excited.

"Yes, we are going to live with the Tragers." He said "Which means we need to agree what to tell them"

"Tell them about what?"

"Remember how I told you we were special, different?" She nodded "Well, we can't tell them the truth."

Jessi's eyes widened at this new concept

"So we say what isn't tlue?" She asked completely confused

"Yes, it is for their own good. Bad guys may try to attack us because of who we are. If Tragers know who we are, the bad guys could attack them too."

What if these 'bad guys' tried to separate her from Kyle? He certainly could be more fun, but he was still there for her every step of the way to teach her about life. What if it wasn't Kyle who found her? Jessi shrank a bit in her seat, scared at the idea. She contemplated the choice for a second, but then went with her gut, and hugged Kyle tightly burying her head in his chest

"I am scaled" She said quietly

"Don't be, I will keep you safe" He said touched – Jessi still needed him the way he needed the Tragers way back when. He separated her from himself to look at her "But we need to do as I say. Do you trust me?"

"What is tlust?" she asked bug-eyed

"Never mind." He said thinking of a way to phrase it

"Kyle…" "I don't understand" She said waiting for him to acknowledge her "If bad guys try to attack us, how will they know Tragers don't know who we are?"

_I bit my lip. Safety of the Tragers was certainly a concern, but as she pointed out I was largely lying to myself. The real reason is that I wanted to fit in, and didn't know how they would react. In certain religions what we were – clones from a certain close-minded perspective, would be considered less than human, What if the Tragers no longer see me as their son if they knew the truth? What if Amanda thought I was a monster…_

"Jessi, just do as I say please…"

* * *

A dark futuristic looking corporation.

An attractive brunette woman in her early thirties walked into an office. Her look was unremarkable, boring even – a well maintain business casual costume, low key earrings and a hair style meant to keep her long hair well kept and orderly. For the untrained eye – she was a middle management executive walking towards her next meeting. Yet there was something about her – a cold look in her eyes, a look that spelled trouble for anyone who would dare cross her that suggested otherwise. A black man in a suit was waiting for her outside.

¨Miss Hollander you´ve handled some unusual assignments for us before."

"I like unusual."

"This case is no exception."

"In fact it is a highly sensitive matter that requires the outmost discretion."

"Well now I am intrigued." The woman said with a light smile

"Madacorp is like an iceberg – most of its interests lie beneath the surface. As did ZZYZX one of our research facilities, I said did, because ZZYZX was firebombed this week."

"By whom?"

"That's unclear at the moment, but there is a much more pressing concern. ZZYZX experiment with artificial reproduction and produced two primary assets. The first was a male named XY. He was terminated sometime last year for reasons unknown. The second was a female. She survived the bombing and escaped."

"Escaped? I take it the subject has outgrown her petri dish."

"She is fully developed. Human, yet not human. She's had no contact with the outside world. Consider her dangerous, unpredictable and disoriented. She is likely still wandering in the woods around Victor Falls."

"And I assume you don't want her to go camping?"

"I want her here. There is no telling what she might do, and we can't risk any exposure to the company. Shouldn't be too much of a challenge for you. I know what you accomplished in Iraq."

"I ll find her for you Sir." Hollander said simply

* * *

The bell rang. Lori went to open the door, Outside was someone she could never expect – Kyle was standing in her doorway with a bright smile on his face. A few steps behind was a tall brunette girl, looking shyly at Lori.

¨Kyle!¨Lori exclaimed and hugged him. "I mean Noah…". Kyle smiled lightly. He didn´t like the name Noah – he would have to think of a way to be called Kyle.

Josh was next. The alien theory was tabled for now, but not entirely thrown out. The whole Noah Peterson story smelled fishy. 'Learning physics as a kid' does not help one sink basketball shots in a way that would make Lebron James salivate, or get a bazillion on every IQ test ever developed. But Kyle was still very much his brother, and if he needed Josh to keep his cover, so be it. Besides, now that Kyle regained his memory, he would be at least mid-tier leader in the upcoming alien invasion; it would be wise to stay in his good graces. As he hugged him, an entirely different thought pattern entered his brain. A very attractive girl was standing behind Kyle staring curiously at all of them. She was a bit too Goth for his taste, but hey, beggars can't be choosers. Josh whispered into Kyle's ear:

"So who is the hottie?" he asked checking out the girl who came with Kyle

Remembering Jessi once again Kyle motioned her to come closer, as the family was gathering near him.

"Everyone, this is Jessi, my sister."

"Whoa alien girls are hot!" Josh thought to himself. Suddenly the impending invasion didn't sound so bad.

* * *

**Oh snap, I did not just go there… Please review. **

**P.s. I am not abandoning my other stories – this chapter just screamed 'write me!'.**


End file.
